Wanna Play? - A Sydrian One Shot
by KarenSturridge
Summary: O que Sage apronta quando mamãe não está em casa? Ela e Adrian sabem muito bem. Uma Sydney nada tímida e um Adrian disposto a brincar o quanto ela quiser. - AU Todos Humanos


**Wanna Play? – A Sydrian One Shot**

Oque Sage apronta quando mamãe não está em casa? Ela e Adrian sabem muito bem. Uma Sydney nada tímida e um Adrian disposto a brincar o quanto ela quiser.

Personagens pertencem a Richelle Mead, mas nós usamos com (ou melhor, sem) moderação.

Presente de aniversário para Bruna, que é quase uma Sydney na vida real. Te amo, baby, espero que goste.

* * *

**Capítulo Único – I'm Waiting, So Waiting...**

Sydney mal podia conter o sorriso, assim como seus hormônios enfurecidos estavam à beira do colapso. E a oportunidade a atingiu como um raio.  
Depois do divórcio de seus pais, ela, sua irmã mais velha Carly e sua mãe resolveram comprar um apartamento em um desses condomínios planejados, próximo a seu colégio. Carly mal ficava em casa devido a seu trabalho como aeromoça e Sydney desconfiava que talvez sua mãe estivesse com um novo namorado. Suas suspeitas foram parcialmente confirmadas numa noite de sexta feira.  
- Sydney, querida? - sua mãe bateu na porta, arrancando-a do livro que lia.  
- Sim, mamãe, algum problema?  
A mãe parecia nervosa, ela diria até meio ansiosa.  
- Querida, eu... eu vou sair com umas amigas hoje a noite.  
A garota loira sorriu, encorajando a mãe.  
- Que ótimo, mãe. Fico feliz em ver a senhora saindo e se divertindo. A senhora ainda é jovem, tem mais que aproveitar a vida mesmo.  
As bochechas da mãe adquiriram uma cor rosada, um leve brilho em seus olhos.  
- Não se importa em ficar sozinha? Se quiser pode ligar para Jill e convida-la para dormir aqui.  
- Não, mãe, está tudo bem. Provavelmente ficarei lendo até cair no sono, pode ir despreocupada.  
Uma buzina soou dando fim a conversa das duas. Mrs. Sage abraçou a filha do meio, um tanto animada.  
- É a minha carona. Boa noite, filha. Se precisar ligue no meu celular. Amo você.  
- Pode ir se divertir em paz, mamãe. Cuide-se e aproveite a noite, também amo a senhora.  
Ela ouviu quando a mãe bateu a porta da sala e, alguns segundos depois, o carro arrastou. Esperando mais alguns minutos, a loira pegou o celular e discou o número que já sabia de cor.  
- Hey, Sydney. - Jill atendeu na mesma hora.  
- Adivinha quem está sozinha em casa?  
- Wow, sinto cheiro de diversão. Adrian já sabe disso?  
- Ainda não, ele está sem celular. Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?  
- Ele me disse que estaria com a Lissa, provavelmente deve está pintando com Christian, ligue no celular dela.  
- Obrigada, amiga - ela quase deu um gritinho animado.  
- Calma, garota. Pegue leve essa noite, os vizinhos comentam, você sabe.  
Sydney riu e se despediu da amiga. Com mais uns cliques, discou para outro número.  
- Alô?  
- Lissa? É Sydney aqui.  
- Oh, hey Sydney. Tudo bem?  
- Sim, eu só queria saber se o Adrian está por aí, ele disse a Jill que passaria aí e...  
- Está aqui sim, só um segundinho.  
Ela esperou impaciente na linha e ouviu alguns ruídos até responderem novamente.  
- Sage, minha garota. Já está sentindo falta?  
Ela revirou os olhos para a brincadeira do namorado.  
- Então... a mamãe saiu. Vai passar a noite fora. - ela respondeu na voz mais manhosa que conseguiu fazer.  
- Hmmm, minha Sage sozinha em casa... Em quanto tempo quer que eu chegue aí?  
- Em quanto tempo você consegue chegar aqui?  
- Te vejo em meia hora.  
- Sem sutiã, na cama. - ela riu deliciosamente quando ele sufocou um grunhido.  
- Te vejo em dez minutos. - e desligou sem nem dar tchau.  
Fazia mais de uma semana que eles não conseguiam ficar a sós tempo suficiente para algo além de amassos quentes que os deixavam necessitados. Ela estava decidida a provocá-lo esta noite e levá-lo ao limite.  
Correndo para seu closet, ela rapidamente se livrou dos shorts, ficando apenas com uma calcinha de algodão branca e uma blusinha de alças também de algodão branca. sem sutiã, como prometido.  
Sydney se dirigiu para o banheiro, escovando os dentes as pressas e aproveitando para fazer uma maria chiquinha folgada, seu cabelo caindo pelos ombros. Ela mal teve tempo de destrancar a porta da sala quando ouviu o Ivashknator - o carro de Adrian - entrar na garagem do prédio.  
Ele sabia quando a mãe dela não estava, ela deixava a porta da frente aberta para ele.  
Sydney estava deitada na cama, enrolando um das maria chiquinhas no dedo quando ele entrou na casa, a porta da sala batendo. Seu coração acelerou e o calor entre as pernas surgiu no mesmo instante.  
Ela estava perdida em um momento de excitação quando ele apareceu na porta do quarto. Camisa branca, jaqueta e calça jeans. Para qualquer um pareceria simples, mas em Adrian era a representação do pecado na terra. Brilhantes olhos verdes faiscaram, tomados de desejo.  
- Pretendia começar sem mim, Sage? - ele olhou para a mão dela, que, inconscientemente, estava na barra da calcinha.  
Ela se contorceu na cama enquanto ele se aproximou.  
- Você adoraria ver isso - ela choramingou, puxando o namorado.  
- Na verdade, minha querida Sage - ele adentrou sua roupa íntima sem a menor cerimônia, fazendo a loira arfar e estremecer - prefiro fazer eu mesmo.  
Línguas se encontraram, sufocando gemidos e sussuros; Sydney não se importava se parecia uma cadela no cio, ela o queria e queria naquele instante.  
Adrian por outro lado apreciava cada instante daquilo, saboreando a boca da namorada como o mais puro doce da terra.

- A janela, Adrian – Sydney sufocou sem soltar a boca da dele. Adrian levantou, fechando as cortinas e parando apenas para arrancar as roupas e jogá-las em algum canto do quarto.

Sydney riu consigo mesma, afundando nas almofadas.

- Sage, querida, não é muito legal da sua parte rir enquanto eu lhe proporciono um strip-tease.

- Oh, me desculpe. Só estava pensando em como eu sou uma vadia sortuda de ter tudo isso só para mim, a qualquer hora.

Ele sorriu, beijando-a com cuidado. Eles estavam muito além de apenas envolvimento físico. Era a forma mais simples de amor, ambos sabiam disso.

- Sage, Sage, o que eu faço com você...

- Tenho muitas ideias a compartilhar, você sabe.

- Foi retórico, querida. Eu estou no comando.

Ela resmungou algo como "você sempre está", arrancando uma risada dele.

- Adrian... por favor.

- Sim, baby? Posso fazer algo por você?

Ele desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela antes que levasse mais algum grito da garota impaciente, percorrendo cada centímetro.

- Isso – ele apertou sua cintura, provavelmente deixando marcas – não vai ser gentil.

Com uma mordida em sua barriga, ele voltou para o pescoço dela, lambendo e chupando. Forte e sem sentido.

- Eu não quero ter de explicar isso amanhã... – Sydney choramingou, trazendo ele para altura de sua boca.

- Que pena, sinto muito por você, querida.

Ele a calou com, mais uma rodada de beijos, apertando cada ponto do seu corpo com força. Isso definitivamente não seria suave, ela pensou.

- Sydney, amor – ele sussurrou, ainda recuperando o folego – abre as pernas para mim.

Ele a tocou, devagar e lento, fazendo com que a loira reclamasse de novo.

- Calma, Sage. Como estamos impacientes hoje, não é?

- Adrian, por favor. Eu já estava pronta antes de você chegar, por favor...

Ele provocou mais, encostando devagar,

- Você sempre está pronta para mim, não está? – ele deslizou dois dedos dentro dela. O movimento foi seguido por gemidos altos da parte dela e um sorriso arrebatador dele. – Abra os olhos, Sage. Quero que você veja como reivindico o que é meu.

- Eu sempre fui sua.

- Ah, eu sei disso muito bem. Antes de você até.

Sem mais avisos, ele a invadiu; Adrian sabia muito bem que ela adorava isso.

Ele esperou um tempo, deixando-a se acostumar com o tamanho dele.

- Por que parou? – a voz dela saiu em um fio, desesperada. Antes que ela reclamasse mais, ele estocou uma vez, levantando o corpo dela do colchão.

- Porra, Adrian... – ela gritou.

- Você pediu isso forte, baby. Eu não vou parar.

Tudo se resumia a corpos se chocando, respirações ofegantes e gemidos altos. Era sempre assim, a conexão entre eles era tão intensa que as faíscas podiam ser vistas no ar.

Ela enrolou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, se prendendo com força ao corpo forte do namorado. Adrian abocanhou um dos seios dela, provocando mais gritos agudos e sem sentido da parte dela.

- Sage, amor...

- Hmm?

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, afastando o cabelo suado da testa, respirando pesadamente.

- Por cima...

De uma forma que eles não se desconectassem, Adrian a virou, deixando a sentada em cima dele. Ele sorria abertamente, meio embriagado com toda a situação – e ele sabia muito sobre estar embriagado.

Ela apoiou suas mãos no peito dele, jogando a cabeça para trás. Com ajuda do aperto em sua cintura, Sydney levantou um pouco o corpo e então desceu de vez.

- Oh, merda, Sage...

- Forte, você sabe. – ela sorriu, subindo e descendo, com o suor escorrendo por todo seu corpo.

- Sim, por favor... – ele sufocou um gemido – porra, Sage, isso é bom.

Ela trouxe a mão dele até o ponto onde os corpos se chocavam, sorrindo para ele.

- Você – suspiro – vai me matar.

- Olhos abertos, Adrian... – ela sorriu, gemendo baixo e apertando a outra mão dele. – Não vou aguentar muito mais.

Ele tocou-a exatamente onde ela queria, aumentando os gritos e intensificando os movimentos. Não, ela não duraria nem mais um pouco.

- Vem para mim, baby.

Ela sabia que todos os vizinhos escutaram aquele grito absurdo, mas ela não se importou. E quem se importaria quando se estava gozando sobre o corpo de Adrian? Sua respiração parou por algum segundo e se ele não estivesse apoiando seu corpo, ela teria caído da cama.

- Sydney, por favor.

Ela ainda estava sem forças mas foi o suficiente para pegar impulso uma ultima vez e descer sobre ele, trazendo-o a beira. Mais um movimento e ele desmancharia. Sydney se inclinou, alcançando os lábios dele e sorrindo quando as mão de Adrian foram para sua bunda.

- Goza pra mim, Adrian. Eu quero agora.

Ela tinha poder suficiente sobre ele para saber que aquilo era mais um pedido do que uma ordem. E foi impossível não gemer enquanto ele gozava, chamando seu nome quase em um sussurro.

Adrian ainda acabaria com ela.

Suas testas suadas estavam coladas, sorrisos bobos e fôlegos pela metade. Ele a beijou, tão doce e leve, da maneira que ela mais gostava.

- Você vai ser minha morte, Sage. Fica cada vez melhor.

- Só porque eu te amo – beijo – e nunca me canso – beijo – de ter você em mim.

Ele sorriu, saindo de dentro dela – ganhando um resmungo de insatisfação – e enchendo o rosto da loira de beijos.

- Te amo tanto, minha Sage. E nunca nada vai ser suficiente para te mostrar isso.

- Oh, agora é uma competição de quem ama mais? – ela riu, se embrulhando nele.

- Não é. Eu sempre ganho.

- O que eu vi em você mesmo?

- Muitas coisas, mas no momento – ele cobriu o corpo dela com o seu próprio, beijando o pescoço pálido da namorada – me fale mais sobre nunca se cansar de meu corpo.

Ela gargalhou, fechando os olhos e se entregando mais uma vez.

**-xx-**

Uma batida na porta fez Sydney abrir os olhos, a respiração de Adrian em seu pescoço.

- Sydney? Já acordou, filha?

Ops...

- Acho que vamos ter que ir falar com minha sogrinha – Adrian riu com uma deliciosa voz sonolenta.

Ele a beijou na bochecha, se espreguiçando e puxando a coberta dela.

- Oi, mãe. Daqui a pouco vamos levantar, só um minuto.

- Vamos? Quem está aí com você?

Sydney enfiou a cara no travesseiro, fazendo Adrian rir a seu lado.

- Vai ser uma longa manhã...


End file.
